My most formidable enemy is me
by TasjXreader
Summary: Chiharu stumbles upon Konoha after losing her family. Even though she is constantly being followed since she is a vargar, she feels lonely. Until one day she meets Obito. Their friendship almost makes her forget about the second soul that she shares her body with. This soul is named Ragnarok and wants nothing more than to pass judgment. (full summary inside) please review!
1. summary

**A/N: Okay this is my first fanfic but not my first story :D here is the introduction to 'My most formidable enemy is... me'^^ Warning: this story is based on the TV series Naruto, although I have read the manga as well. I'm no Japanese so if anything is wrong you can simply correct me. That's it, enjoy^^**

**it's rated T because of violence and bad language but not that much since I really hate a lot of swearing. **

* * *

"RAGNAROK!" An orange haired man growled.

There were black highlights in his hair and his eyes that were usually a bright yellow were now dark pools blinded by anger, pain and sadness. For he was murdering no other then his best friend Ragnarok.

In the end it was not his fault since his friend went rogue and started dominating almost the entire world. No one could stop him, no one, but him. All hope was lost for mother earth because Ragnarok brought destruction with him everywhere he came and the only one who could stop him refused to do so.

In the end the Orange haired man, Masaru, had a change of hart and decided to safe the world.

"My, my, Masaru-kun you seem so troubled." Ragnarok said mockingly while coughing up some more blood.

He looked around. Their battlefield was completely destroyed and left scars on the earth that not even time could heal.

Masaru wondered to himself how his '_friend'_ could still be smiling and mocking him while he was on the verge of death with a sword through his chest. Ragnarok had always been tough.

What the tiger like man didn't know is that his friend had no fear of death, at all. He was confident that his soul would be reborn into another body soon enough.

He wasn't planning on letting Masaru know even though he knew that would bother his used-to-be-friend. All he did was die with a smirk on his face, his red eyes filled with amusement.

* * *

It is known to all that one day God will pas judgment. Almost every culture believes in the end of it all...

"Many years before you were even born Ragnarok was sent to punish all human and vargar alike. There was only one person strong enough to kill him. That man was called Masaru. unfortunately Masaru and Ragnarok became best friends. is it me or is Kami a stand-up comedian? Oh well, in the end he saved all of us and that, my child, is all you need to know about that book you're holding."

The little girl had found a book called chronicles of Masaru in the library and was now attacking her mother with questions. "But, what are vargars?"

The young mother frowned. How could she explain something she knew so little about?

She sighed. Her daughter sure was a curious little kunoichi.

"Well you see we are human." She said stating the obvious. "And our contraries are animals. But vargars are neither one, yet both of them. They can be compared with human only they have animal like instincts and are much stronger then us."

The subject peaked the girls interest.

"Then how come I have never heard of something like vargars? Have I ever met one?" she asked eagerly

The mother laughed at that.

"No, my child, you have never met one. In fact nobody knows anything about them. We live on one side of the planet and they live on the other. They are a complete mystery... now go to bed, it's late!"

When her little daughter went upstairs after giving her a goodnight kiss she continued her sewing. She could only hope that she hadn't crossed the line. After all talking about vargar was strictly forbidden.

The hokage didn't want to frighten the people with the information about this dangerously strong specie. But she knew since her husband worked on the top secret investigation on vargars. He brought the files with him and she read them. A stronger specie was disturbing news indeed...

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think so far and review! I seriously hope that I'm the first with this idea... I mean how strange would it be if someone else had the same idea as crazy me?! Oh well, you never know in this world full with miracles xD **


	2. chapter one: losing everything

**A/N: first chapter is up! This chapter will be all about the vargars and their way to live! :D OH! one more thing Chiharu is a baby in the first part and in the second part she is four years old okay^^**

* * *

The whole vargar society was celebrating. Everybody was excited and honestly couldn't believe what had happened. What was all this fuzz about? I'll tell you. It was all because of a new born baby. Sleeping peacefully in its mother's protective arms.

Not only was the baby girl the daughter of the king, she was also the first vargar female that was born a vargar.

You see normally all their babies were boys. The only way to get a female vargar is to turn a human into one. It wasn't always like that. Long very long ago there were vargar of both gender but the male disrespected their female and got punished for it. If they didn't want to respect a woman they wouldn't get a woman.

Many people believed that the baby girl was born because her father respected her mother like no other. That could very well be true. Everybody knew how much the king adored his wife. He would do anything for her, take her anywhere and ask her opinion about everything.

All woman were jealous on her simple because of that and because the king had the looks of a god. Jeez, everybody believed he was a god and everybody looked up to him.

There was only one problem with the newborn child: her hair was white...

Although white haired was not that unheard-of when it came down to humans it certainly was with vargars. The king and his wife were worried about it and asked the advise of some elders.

"There is a small problem,"

The old man found himself feeling very awkward. None of his colleagues dared to tell the king of all people the bad news. And he lost the bet.

"You see, white hair has only happened once before." he said while stroking his grey beard.

"And..." The beautiful dark haired woman insisted.

The old man sighed in tiredness.

"It was Ragnarok, my lady."

Both the eyes of the king and queen flew wide open.

"Tell me, WHAT has that scum Ragnarok to do with my little girl!"

He growled it so loudly yet his voice remained so calm.

"Nothing, my lord. I'm only saying that Ragnarok was the only one with white hair before your daughter. I don't want to jump to conclusions but we mustn't forget what happened with the previous white hair. Only time can tell what she turns out to be like."

The king, who's name was Ryuunosuke, was this close to ripping the poor man's head of but he quickly composed himself.

He spoke in a calm tone. "My daughter has nothing to do with that _thing. _Look at her, she's an angel."

Oh how he couldn't be more wrong. She understood every word that had been said because the older soul in her body understood and what he knew she knew. Then she asked the older soul if he was the Ragnarok thing they were talking about. She didn't do it with words because she didn't know any, she just signaled him.

_Yes_. He answered. That was a word she did know.

Ragnarok tried to move his arms legs or anything but it appeared that the younger soul called Chiharu was in control. He always knew that he was going to be reborn but that it was going to be in the body of the first female vargar and that he had to share the body with its original soul, ridiculous. Even he wouldn't have been able to predict that.

The fact didn't bother him at all though. No, two souls were stronger than one. He would become even better than he was before. He would train the main soul how to be the best warrior ever known in the vargar history.

Luckily the young soul was smart. The moment she noticed a second soul in her body she linked with him and started using his knowledge to understand the grown-ups. He was thankful to Kami for that because other wise all his plans would have been ruined...

The young soul actually meant no harm and loved her parents and all other living thing. However she knew about Ragnarok's true intentions to pass judgment and all. She just hoped that she could stop him.

* * *

Four years have passed and the kings wife, Manami, has given birth to another girl. this time one with the black hair both parents had. This was her fourth and final child, Hana.

"Kaa-san, I want to hold imouto to!" Chiharu pouted.

She wasn't happy that her older brother got to hold her little sister first. Just by looking at him with Hana made her jealous. Hana was so cute, she almost couldn't believe it. With black/brownish hair and her eyes closed.

"Taro-kun, may Chiharu hold Hana for a bit?" Her mother asked kindly.

Her ten year old son turned around with a big goofy smile.

"Of course! As long as it is no other man."

The beautiful woman giggled at that. Her son was so protective she almost had nothing to worry about. He was like that with Chiharu too. Even though Chiharu was an angel and almost never did something wrong towards others, Taro still kept looking after her. And he was right. Chiharu might show every living being her respect she still was an adventurous girl and could easily get herself into trouble.

"Arigato, Taro-nii!" The little girl beamed when her big brother handed her the little bundle of joy.

She eyed her sister carefully. Hana seemed so fragile to Chiharu. Soon the little girl began to wonder what her sisters eye color would be. She hoped it would be the same beautiful lilac color her mother's eyes were.

After watching the little Hana sleep for a while Chiharu got bored and handed the girl over to her mother. She didn't have to say anything for her mother to understand what she wanted to do.

Her mother nodded and signaled have fun.

Vargars didn't need to talk with each other as they mostly communicated with body language. Still they were taught two languages. The basic language that humans also knew (they generally also spoke in that language) and an ancient language only for vargars.

"Taro-nii!" she shouted to draw his attention. He also understood what she wanted and came with her.

They quickly were in the palace's yard that was huge to say the least. Then they proceeded to the back of the yard were no guard would be able to see her.

Taro sighed. His sister never did played, she trained. He just sat there watching her. Chiharu knew he didn't really want to come here but he never left her out of sight. All her brother wanted to do was play. To Chiharu playing could wait till later, she first had to become a strong warrior.

Ragnarok had trained her from the moment she was born. She could already walk and talk when she was one year old and that impressed everyone. Her father had promised her that she would get official training soon. Her older soul had snorted with that. They would never be able to teach her what he taught her, or so he claimed. Still, he found it a good idea that she would have a sparring partner.

Taro, who was already being officially trained, refused to train with her. After she completely pummeled him into the ground the first time he came with her, he just kept watching her.

"Why do you train so much." Her brother asked.

"I want to protect my family." She stated.

He wanted to tell her that it was his job to protect her but it was no use. She was already stronger than his mother and father together, he would bet all his candy on it. And since their father was one of the strongest vargars there is well Chiharu beats them all.

Of course the young boy was overreacting. He hadn't even seen the full extend of his father's power and Chiharu still had a long way to go but she was most definitely a miracle.

Right now Chiharu was focusing on making her entire existence disappear from her enemy and she was making great progress.

Ragnarok had taught her taijutsu, the usage of shi (which was the main power source of a vargar), aura (a talent that only a few vargars possessed), martial arts and even chakra. Chakra was something vargars rarely used but Ragnarok knew almost everything and some things like walking water and walls or other objects really came in handy.

It was evening when she finally stopped. She could have gone on and she would have if she didn't feel the pure dread and danger. Somewhere in the distance there was screaming and yelling to be heard. Taro and Chiharu exchanged glances and both thought the same thing. _let's go!_

They started running towards the castle only to stop in their tracks. A huge monster appeared in the distance. It was blue and hairy like a yeti with mushrooms growing out of it's back. Rangnarok recognized this as the forest spirit and that's when Chiharu understood. Recently her people had started to destroy more and more of the forest and now it's spirit was taking revenge.

"Taro-nii let's grab our family and go." She knew that her eldest brother Yuu was fighting in the army. It would be difficult to find him.

The both ran faster towards the castle that was surrounded by the city. Her brother suddenly pulled out his knife. Fear ruled both their hearts.

When they arrived at the castle they noticed that half of the building had collapsed. They ran past it but then Chiharu screamed. "Wait! I see something!" They turned around and started walking towards it. A white pale hand was visible from underneath the rubble. Chiharu noticed the ring that was on one of it's fingers. It belonged to their mother. She swallowed away a lump in her throat and checked the pulse.

nothing

tears started welling up in her eyes. She would not cry, she would not cry. She kept telling herself that but it was hard especially when Taro was already crying with heartbreaking sobs.

C-come on... l-lets f-find our f-father." she cursed herself for stuttering like that. Then she looked around to see if Hana was anywhere to be found but she knew it was a lost case. Her little sister had disappeared forever.

They found their father in the middle of the city's square fighting against the monster. He was bleeding heavily and his sword had cracked in two. then it became too much for Taro. He ran in front of his sister then turned around to scoop her up. He started running at a maniac speed that was only for vargars.

Even though he was fast, she still saw it, she still saw her father being crushed underneath the foot of that thing. There was so much blood...

Taro didn't see it yet he knew from Chiharu's body language. He felt like throwing up and the tears stung in his eyes. They lost everything. But he wouldn't stop running. No, he will keep going till he at least reached human territory.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this gloomy chapter and usually my chapters are longer too... I suck! :D anyway next stop: Konoha...**

**please review it will be soooooo much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter two: ANBU black ops

**A/N: so here is the next one... I hope I did better on this one then the previous one^^ please review :D **

* * *

Taro kept running for three days straight, only taking breaks to pee and eat. He never ever wanted to return to that place and the horrifying memories it held.

They were inside human territory now and could no longer pay for food because they didn't have the right kind of money.

Chiharu's stomach growled loudly but she didn't pay it any attention. Taro was such an idiot. He left without even grabbing spare clothes or more money. That's how scarred he was.

A dark green forest surrounded them and Chiharu allowed her instincts to come alive. She could hear every sound now and smell almost everything, her hearing increased a lot too. Both of them were running as if their lives depended on it yet their footsteps made almost no sound. Call it animal instinct but they did so because they didn't want to be found by predators or they didn't want to scare their prey. right now they felt like prey.

She suddenly stopped when she smelled... _food_! Taro noticed it as well and gave her to signal to follow him.

With soundless footsteps they moved further into the forest. They were coming close now. She could hear laughter of what appeared to be three drunken men. they stopped behind a bush as they held their breaths. Slowly Taro moved the bush, reaching in with his little hands and making a hole to see trough.

There were indeed three men and they were roasting meat above a fire.

Taro signaled Chiharu that she must distract them while he grabbed the food.

She swallowed hard. Does she had to? These man were drunk which means unpredictable, they had dangerous weapons with them, their clothes were dirty and old and their faces were filled with scars.

Carefully she stepped into the open field where the men could see her but they paid her no mind. She tried to signal them but nothing happened. Ragnarok explained that humans don't take signals and they don't really understand all that much about body language. Which means she had to talk.

"Euhm..."

All eyes immediately focused on her.

"Damn how could we not have seen this kid coming. Haru I thought you were able to sense all living things in a fifty meter radius."

He glared at a man that was hugging a three while saying something like.

"H-honey... woulf you l-like a-another... d-drink..."

A single sweat drop appeared on Chiharu's face. What an idiots...

The third man sighed.

"Forget it, Haru's out."

He walk towards Chiharu. That made her want to run but she couldn't, her brother needed her.

"Hey, little one. What are you doing here?"

If he didn't have such a sadistic smirk on his face he would have been labeled as friendly by Chiharu. She put on her saddest face while fake tears started welling up in her eyes. Thank god her mother taught her how to do that otherwise he might not believe her.

"I-I got l-lost in the forest." she broke in a fake sob "H-help, I don't k-know where I-I am."

The creepy smirk was still in it's place. Was she not believe worthy?

"Don't worry, you can come with us now. Right guys?"

One of them nodded wildly and Haru just kept mumbling against his three. Relieve washed over her, it worked! There was only one problem: Taro was no where to be seen. Perhaps he waited for her to knock them out.

Suddenly the man's hand tried to grab her. With her vargar speed she flickered away from him.

"What the hell!" The man yelled while drawing a strange kind of knife.

Ragnarok remembered the word kunai knife.

He charged at her in a crazy speed. Then he aimed for her neck with the knife. She jumped too the left avoiding the hit while grabbing his arm just like Ragnarok taught her. What she didn't know from training is that with an opponent that was at least four time as big as you hurling that opponent became almost impossible.

Because of her lack in experience he slammed his arm sideward while she desperately tried to hurl him causing her to too fall onto the ground. He grinned widely while bending over her.

"Well, well, a little kid who knows something about fighting. It'll be fun to play with you."

The way he said the word 'play' send shivers down her spine. Alarmed Rangnarok commanded:_ use shi. _She quickly calculated in her head which element to use: Fire in to middle of a forest = bad idea, there was no water around, wind would do enough damage so the best choice would be...

She lifted her hand with her palm upwards. A pillar rose from the ground in the blink of an eye and hit him straight in his stomach. He was send flying while spitting out blood. Chiharu looked around. Where was Taro? And why hadn't any of the man's companions tried to help him?

Her breath stopped. In the middle of the field stood a masked man, elegantly moving towards her opponent and killing him swiftly in one strike. Never in her life had she seen someone walk that fast while still being completely soundless. The other two man were dead as well and the mask man took a weird object from the dead man. Ragnarok explained: _scroll._

She woke up from my dream when she noticed the masked man was holding Taro underneath his arm. With her shi activated she took on her battle stance but the man was gone. she looked around her but found nothing.

She jumped when she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"I'm not your enemy."

She quickly turned around to see the masked man behind her with Taro still underneath his arm, unconscious.

"W-who are you?" She asked hesitatingly.

"And why is my brother unconscious?" She said more firmly now.

"Sorry that's my fault, when I approached him he fell out of the three. Don't worry I took care of his injuries."

That's when she noticed the bandage around his head.

"Okay..." Chiharu said out of words. Vargars are known to be bad talkers.

"Can I ask some questions?" The man asked. Chiharu could really decipher any emotions from the mans voice though he didn't appear to be unkind so she nodded.

"What jutsu did you perform when fighting against that man? I didn't see any hand signs..."

The four year old had no idea what to answer on that. What was a jutsu?

"Don't you know about shi?" She asked.

The man nodded no and said: "I never saw a human perform such a strange ability before."

She smiled proudly at that.

"But I am no human." She explained happily.

"Oh no?" This time the amusement in his voice was obvious

"No I'm vargar."

His breath stopped. Even though his face was covered with a cat mask she knew his expression was a shocked one and his body language said so too. Luckily he was one of the few shinobi that worked on the top secret vargar investigation. Anyone else would have deemed her crazy.

He composed himself. "What's your name?"

"Chiharu."

He suddenly reaches his hand out. Not knowing what to do she asked Ragnarok for help. He sent her an image of the people shaking hands. Hesitatingly she grabbed his hand and then he said.

"Well, Chiharu it's an honor to meet you."

People saying that happened a lot in the kingdom so she new what to reply out of courtesy.

"The honor is all mine... uh... mister"

"Unfortunately I can not tell you my name, it's part of my profession."

She nodded understanding somehow.

"Chiharu, it's dangerous out here, I can lead you to a safe place but you'll have to trust me."

She nodded again and he lifted her up his shoulders then he flickered away. It didn't take long for huge walls to appear in the distance. (Ragnarok said: _K__onoha_.) and even less long to reach the front gate of those walls. It was kind of funny to see such a secretive man walk through the front gates. She wondered what his profession was and Ragnarok explained _ANBU. _Chiharu still didn't get it and got a few words to from the older soul to understand it better: _warrior, best of the best, assassin, ninja..._

Before she could take in her surroundings the ANBU flickered away again towards a red building. One second she was outside and the other she was inside a room with a desk close to the windows. Sitting behind the desk there was a man with dark brown hair wearing a strange hat. Ragnarok explained: _Hokage, leader of the village. _He didn't appear to be that old yet he had some wrinkles underneath his eyes. And standing in front the desk stood a man with messy blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Those two seemed to be discussing something.

The mask man bent down and said: "Lord Hokage, I'm terribly sorry to disrupt but I have important news about a top rank secret."

Both the younger blond man and the elder brown haired man turned their attention on them.

"Alright then, let's talk somewhere else but I suggest you first bring those kids home."

Chiharu gulped at that. She didn't want to go back. What if that thing was till there? To her great relive the ANBU answered.

"These children are of outmost importance."

both other man nodded and walk to a room that had no windows and no furniture except a desk and four chairs. The blond and brown haired man both sat on the same side of the desk and the ANBU placed her and her brother on the same chair while he sat on the one next to them.

"What do you have to report?" The Hokage asked.

"Well you see those two are vargars." Though their body language told Chiharu that they were surprised their faces appeared calm.

"How do you know that? in other words how can you prove that?" The blond demanded in a friendly way.

"First of all, she told me they were. Second, she used a technique that I never heard of before and called it shi. And third I've been too every nation before but I never saw such strange clothes."

Chiharu didn't see the problem. As far as she knew she never wore any overly expensive designer clothes even though she was the daughter of the king. now she was wearing a plain long sleeved dark blue shirt that matched the color of her dark blue eyes and a skinny black short that reached her knees and had golden dragon embroidery on it.

But apparently the humans did see the problem in her clothes because they nodded at the masked man.

"Can you show us that strange technique?" The blond asked her nicely

He seemed to be a nice guy.

She planned on doing so but then the ANBU stopped her. "Please not as destructive as the one you used in the forest."

Chiharu nodded not mentioning that what she used then was only basic shi-usage. She put her one hand above the other and out of her palm appeared small flames.

"Could you tell us how you do that?" The Hokage's eyes widened only just a bit. It seemed that all three of them were good at keeping their facial expressions at bay.

"I focus my shi in my palm then I give it the structure I want and then well, there you have it." It was a lame explanation and she knew it but it was the best she could give them since the four year old wasn't a very good explainer.

"Well I would like to ask you about a lot more but it's getting late." The Hogake stated.

"Is it good that you meet up with one of my men once a week so we can ask you questions?"

She nods. What choice dis she have this was their village. Plus she didn't see the problem in answering simple questions although she really didn't like talking.

"One more thing," The younger man said. "You're lucky a new school year is starting in five days. Do you have any idea of what you want to become later? then I can make sure you're signed up for school."

The Hokage nodded in approval.

"I already know what I want to be." she smiled. "I wanna be an ANBU."

Now the Hokage dropped his jaw on the desk. "How do you know about that?"

He looked accusing to the masked man who immediately crosses his arms into an X signaling that it wasn't him. Chiharu thought of something that wouldn't make her seem suspicious. It was obvious that saying 'Oh it's because I have this second much older spirit inside of me who knows almost everything.' wasn't the best idea.

"Uh... I read about it in a book. It seems that humans know little to nothing about vargars but we do know about you humans."

All three humans found it unsettling hat the other kind knew about their military setup while they knew nothing about them. But they composed themselves.

"Ninja academy it is?" He said it more like a question while looking at the older man.

The Hokage simply answered.

"Yes, ninja academy it is..."

* * *

**A/N: alright on our way to the ninja academy :D Okay one more thing: Chiharu is now four same age as Obito, Rin and Kakashi in my story, the nine tails attack won't happen until they are fifteen so Minato is not Hokage yet not even the sensei of his student's yet. Of course Chiharu wont stay four years old xD. Here is a little spoiler: the story ends when she is around eighteen years old okay :D **

**please review and tell me what you think^^ **


End file.
